Channel Surfing
by random-and-awkward
Summary: Zed discovers an interesting show while watching TV. Just a short drabble.


So I honestly didn't plan on writing another story, but one of my favorite TV shows is coming back today and it kinda inspired me to write a little drabble before/around the time it returned. I won't say what show it is though.

Alright I hope you enjoy this little drabble I put together!

* * *

Addison sat on the couch with her feet curled under her body. She watched as her boyfriend flicked through the different channels on the television. He passed by the news, food network, and various reality shows.

Addison turned her attention to her boyfriend, who she found much more interesting than the TV. She noticed that the tip of his tongue was sticking out of his mouth slightly, and his eyes were squinted in full concentration mode.

"Zed there are hundreds of channels, haven't you found one you want to watch yet?" She questioned. Zed lowered the remote as he turned his head to face his girlfriend.

"Addie, I'm just trying to find the perfect show for us to watch together." He answered innocently. She just rolled her eyes in response.

"Alright, whatever you say." She replied as Zed went back to channel surfing.

After a few minutes she noticed that he was no longer changing the channel, so she decided to turn her attention to the show that had caught his interest.

What she saw on the TV was a group of people, all of who looked as if they had just rolled around in the dirt. A man and a women appeared on the screen, the former appeared to be of Asian descent with black hair while the later had a lighter skin tone with dark brown hair that just barely reached the lobes of her ears.

 _Why does this show seem so familiar_? She thought. Addison shifted her feet so that they were now on the floor. She rested her elbows on her knees and cupped her face with the palms of her hands, as if her position would help jog her memory.

The next character she saw was a boy, who appeared to be around her own age, with an eye patch placed over the right side of his face. It wasn't until she saw the scruffy man with the crossbow that she realized what show was on. Her eyes widened in fear as she straightened her posture.

"Zed maybe you should cha—" But her warning came too late as the creature she was trying to stop him from seeing appeared on screen. The creature was a sickly dark gray color, with a gash on its left cheek and a chunk of skin missing from the entire right side of its neck.

"Addison, what show is this?" Zed questioned as his face scrunched in disgust.

"Well…" she paused "it's called The Walking Dead." Addison continued hesitantly.

"So it's about zombies?" Zed asked as he raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"Technically I think the show calls them walkers." She replied. Zed turned his attention back to the show as did Addison, but she couldn't help but steal glances at him out of the corner of her eye, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"This show is unbelievable." Zed huffed with a frown. Addison was about to respond saying that they should change the channel but Zed spoke first.

"I mean real zombies are much better looking than whatever these walker creatures are!" He exclaimed. Addison's face went from fear of her boyfriend's feelings being hurt to complete shock.

She wasn't completely sure what he was going to think of the show, but she would have bet on anger, frustration, or sadness. The last thing she expected him to do was make a joke about a show where zombies caused the apocalypse.

"So you're not upset with the show?" She inquired. He just shrugged.

"I mean it's no secret that a lot of people have had…" he paused to think of how to word his thoughts, "strong feelings about zombies since the contamination. Honestly I'm not surprised that they made a show about them causing the end of the world." He declares.

Addison shook her head lightly as a small smile spread on her face.

"You are always so positive you know that?" She said more as a statement than a question.

"I try." He stated as he bent forward while making circular movements with his wrist in an attempt to mimic a bow.

"Well I definitely agree that you are way cuter than the walkers." She teased as she leaned over to place a kiss on his cheek.

"And I think you're cuter than the walkers too." He mocked as he gave her a wink and a cheeky smile.

"Shut up." She said laughing as she playfully hit him. She moved closer to him and snuggled into his body as she once again curled her feet up on the couch. He responded by wrapping one arm around her and using his other hand to once again flick through the channels.


End file.
